The story of Aang and Katara
by doc boy
Summary: My version of Legend of Korra. A version much happier than the original and one that focuses on Aang and Katara's love and relationship...
1. Chapter 1

The story of Aang and Katara

I do not own Avatar the last airbender or Avatar the legend of Kora

Before I begin I would like to clarify a few things. For a long time I was against watching legend of Kora because I didn't like the fact of seeing Aang and Katara getting old and dying. But recently temptation got the better of me and I watched the first two episodes which I regret doing. While I admit the show has potential it hurt me not only to see my favorite characters age and die and it also hurt me to see how their world has changed. In this show they cars, blimps and radios. And as cheesy as it sounds I didn't like that because I liked the old show better because without the modernization the show is more quaint, has more of a charm and more innocence. So it made me sad to see how the show ended up the way it did. So since the one thing I liked about the show is seeing Aang and Katara happily marry and raise a family, that's what I will focus on as well as their romance in this story which is going to be my version of legend of Kora without all the bad stuff. Now that I got my emotions and intentions clear we can start with the story…

Thank you

Aang stood on the porch and gazed at the sunset. To his joy and relief the war was finally over and the good guys have one. As he was looking at the orange sky in front of him Katara was walking towards him from inside the tea shop. She stood beside him and he turned to look at her as he smiled. He saw that she was smiling too and that she was blushing. Without any words she pulled him into a warm embrace and hugged my lovingly. Once parted they gazed into each other's eyes as Katara leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aang's lips for the first time. The kiss sent happiness and pleasure through thir bodies as Katara wrapped her arms around her beloved Aang's neck as the kiss deepened. They kissed with as much love and passion as they could gather from their hearts until the need for air was unavoidable and they parted with their lips merely centimeters away from each other. They gazed into each other eyes, cheeks red with blush and just stood there and stared for a couple of seconds before Katara brought Aang into another hug and rocked him in her arms

"I love you Aang. I'm so proud of you…" she said happily

"I love you too Katara. With all my heart…" said the boy and they both smiled. They separated from the hug and stood beside each other on the balcony and gazed at the sunset while holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Katara scooted closer and rested her head on Aang's shoulder as the sun made its way to the bottom of the horizon and Aang sighed with content…

That night the gang camped out on a grassy hill and before long it was bedtime.

Sokka, Suki and Toph have yet to learn about the new couple but have sensed that the two were being more affectionate than usual. Toph made herself a tent using earth bending and went straight to sleep while Suki and Sokka slept beside each other in their sleeping bags. Once everyone else was asleep Aang and Katara crawled into their sleeping bags and cuddled up together as they slowly drifted to sleep…

The next morning the new couple slept in and the other three woke up to find an adorable looking sight of Aang and Katara cuddled in each other's arms in their sleeping bags. Katara's head was resting on Aang's shoulder and Aang head his arm around her shoulder as his head rested on hers. Suki and Sokka smiled at the sight as they understood what happened

"It's about time don't you think?" whispered Suki as to not wake them up

"Yeah. I'm glad they finally found happiness and realized their feelings for each other…"

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" asked Toph

"Aang and Katara are a couple now. They finally realized their feelings for each other…" explained Sokka

Toph's eyes widened in realization

"Oh. That's great news. Good for them…" she smiled and turned to look at the sleeping couple

"Way to go tiwnkletows…" she said softly

The young lovers slept through breakfast and before long it was lunch time. Only then did the two youngsters wake up from their sleep. Katara opened her eyes to find Aang's arm wrapped around her shoulder and his head resting on her own. She blushed at intimacy of the situation as she sighed with content as she looked at the clouds above.

The first thing that registered in Aang's mind when he woke up was the scent of Katara's hair. A scent so beautiful he could get drunk from it. A scent that resembled a mixture of wild flowers and raspberries. He lifted his head to see Katara looking up at the sky and then at him. She smiled at him as he smiled back. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips

"Good morning Katara…"

"Good morning… Aangy…" she said as she giggled at the nickname which made him blush slightly. Aang placed his head back on hers as they remained cuddled in each other's arms as they watched the sky above them. The sun was shining, the weather was warm and there was a slight breeze which blew on the grass around them. A beautiful day for a beautiful moment as this. It was a fragile moment and they did not want to ruin it so they just remained in each other's arms cuddled up lovingly as the day and clouds above passed them by…

To be continued…

I hope you like it so far. Since I didn't like legend of Kora I wanted to write my version of what happens to Aang and Katara where they live happily ever after only without aging and dying.

Reviews would be most appreciated…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 fun

Chapter 2 fun

Before I begin I would like to explain one more thing. In the previews chapter I mentioned that Katara kissed Aang on the porch for the first time. I've received some feedback saying that it was the third case. Well I wanted to explain that it is the first one because I said it was the first time because Katara was the one kissing Aang. Not the other way around so that makes it the first time she kisses him. I just wanted to explain that…

Aang and Katara cuddled up together on the grass while looking at the sky. Suddenly their view was obscured by a tall long haired figure.

"Looks like somebody's having a good time…" she teased and looked at them. The young couple blushed at her statement and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Good to see you two are finally together…" she said as she helped them to their feet

"It was that obvious?" asked Katara

"Well… it was pretty clear once we saw you two cuddling in your sleeping bags…" said Suki nervously while scratching her head as the two lovers exchanged nervous looks

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" she reassured them as the three walked over to the rest of the group while Aang and Katara were holding hands.

"Looks like someone's in love…" teased Sokka as Katara glared him and he laughed

"It's good to see you two finally ended up together. It's about time…" he added

"You don't mind?" Aang asked slightly surprised by his reaction

"Naw, I'm happy. I know you two would make a great couple and you will treat her well. That's all I want for my sister…"

Katara seemed touched by his words

"Thanks Sokka. That's really sweet…"

"Yeah thanks" added her new boyfriend

Later that day the couple decided to go to the lake for some quality time. So they climbed on Appa's back and with that they were off. They flew over a vast valley with a waterfall at its edge and descended to the ground. Finally Appa touched down on the grass and they got off

"Wow. What a beautiful waterfall…" said Katara as she looked at the flowing water in awe

"Hey what do you say we go for a little swim?" she asked and turned to him

"But we don't have our swimsuits"

"So what? We can swim in our underwear. There's no else here anyway…"

The thought of seeing Katara in her underwear made him blush so deeply it made his arrow more noticeable. Katara laughed at his reaction

Finally he found his voice

"Since when are you so daring?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow

"Oh I don't know… maybe since I fell in love with you… come on…" she said playfully and pulled him by the arm. Within minutes they found themselves standing in the river splashing water at each other and were laughing their hearts out.

"Hey Katara, watch this!" said Aang as he jumped high using airbending and got into the cannonball position while in midair

"No!" yelled Katara as she laughed and put her hands in front of her face to shield herself from the water as Aang dropped in which caused a wave that swept her away. She struggled to stand up and coughed loudly

"Sorry about that Katara. I didn't mean to overdo it…"

"No it's okay I'm just…" Katara stopped in mid-sentence as she made a big wave using water bending and slammed it into Aang's face as he fell on his back. Now he was coughing as his girlfriend walked up to him, leaned forward and said

"Now we're even…"she smirked as Aang smirked back

"No" he said catching her off guard as he wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her deeply. Once parted he spoke

_"Now_ we're even…" he said as Katara laughed

"You will never change will you?"

"Nope"

"Good. Don't change. I like it this way…" she smiled and kissed him again as they both leaned backwards and floated on their backs while holding hands in the river…

To be continued…

Well there was some nice fluff. Hope it wasn't too dirty for you…

Doc boy out…


	3. Chapter 3 song

Chapter 3 song

Aang and Katara sat on her bed with Katara having her back in front of Aang as he ran a comb through her soft dark hair…

Aang moved the comb down her hair over and over again like a straight line while humming a tune

"Aang?"

"Yeah?" he said softly

"What are you humming?"

"It's an air nomad song. It's folks song but it's also a song couples sing to each other"

"Does it have any words or is it just a tune?"

"No it has some words…" admitted the boy as Katara smiled shyly

"Will you share them with me?"

Aang blushed slightly and smiled shyly

"Sure…" he said and took a deep breath

_"My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have given our vows,_

_Don't be sad _

_Because in our future there's nothing bad,_

_Now that we're together_

_ Our spirits will be together forever…_

_Now that we're together we can be happy forever_

_And I assure you will be sad as never_

_My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have given our vows_

_Don't be sad_

_ Because in our future there's nothing bad…_

_My dearest love, you will forever my love,_

_No matter what I will never hold you a grudge_

_My dearest love you will always be my love_

_For I will never hold you a grudge_

_Now that we're together,_

_We can be happy forever…_

_And now my dearest love you are a mother_

_And I will be glad to help my significant other…_

_My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have given our vows_

_Don't be sad _

_Because in our future there's nothing bad,_

_Now that we're together_

_ Our spirits will be together forever…_

_My dear we are together now, have no fear_

_For we have taken our vows…"_

He lengthened the last word as if it were part of a prayer and with that it was silent

"Aang that was beautiful…" said Katara emotionally as Aang blushed slightly

"Thank you…"

"I didn't know the air nomads could be so romantic…"

Aang's blush deepened by her comment as he stopped combing her hair and lowered his head in shame

"It's not exactly a folk song…" he finally said

"What?" asked Katara slightly confused but also a little curious

"It was inspired by a folk song but this song is a song of my own. One that I wrote for you…" by now his face was so red it made him look like he was sick. Katara turned around to look at him

"You wrote that? For me?" she asked slightly shocked as she placed her hand on her chest

Aang nodded

"Yes. Just to show you how much I love you…"

Katara smiled happily and sweetly at him

"That's so sweet of you Aang… thank you…" she said happily and smiled as Aang smiled too. She scooted closer and whispered in his ear

_"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're my dearest too… the dearest of them all…"_ she said happily and they both smiled. They turned to face each other and were lost in each other's eyes. Without them noticing their faces slowly grew closer to each other; as if an invisible string was pulling them closer until their lips met into a blissful and wonderful contact. The kiss made their minds go numb and their senses go bezerk. They were lost in a world of happiness, compassion, love and adrenaline… they put their arms around each other's necks as the kiss continued. At a certain point katara leaned backwards as the two fell on her bed as their lips detached. And so it was that Aang was lying on the bed with his head on Katara's chest as she massaged the arrow on his head

"I love you Aang… you're the best you know that?" she beamed at him, happy to have him as her significant other

"You're the best Katara… in any way possible…" he said happily as he turned to look at her. They both smiled again and kissed briefly as Aang placed his head back on Katara's chest as she massaged his arrow, only to soon be taken away by a deep and peaceful sleep…

To be continued…

Well that was cute and fluffy. Sorry if the song didn't come out so good. It was kind of improvised. Still, I hope you like it…

Reviews are most appreciated…


	4. Chapter 4 anniversary

Chapter 4 anniversary

Aang opened his eyes to see the roof of the tent he shared with Katara. He looked to his side to look at her sleeping figure and smiled; he reached out his hand and stroked her hair as she smiled in her sleep. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear

_"Happy anniversary Katara… I love you…"_ he said as he continued to caress her cheek and hair and got out of the tent. He looked around him and saw that dawn has yet to break. He looked to his right and observed the big volcano that stood there and got lost in his thoughts. A little more than a year ago he wanted to climb a volcano to obtain a special object to give to a very special person but wasn't able to. Now that he was next to a volcano he had that chance again and he couldn't pass it up. So he walked to the base of the volcano and began to climb. Within minutes his limbs burned with every time he pushed himself up a pile of rocks. An hour later he reached the top. He gazed at the mouth of the volcano and was relieved to see it was empty. He looked around for the object he was looking for and within minutes he spotted it on one of the edges of the mouth of the volcano. He picked it up and began to climb back down the mountain. By the time he got there the sun was beginning to rise. He then walked into his tent and took out a small vase and took it with him to a nearby river. He filled it up and placed the small object in the watery vase. Aang then made his way back to his tent and placed the vase in its corner. He then got back into his sleeping bag and went back to sleep. The next thing he knew he saw Katara sitting on her sleeping bag and was combing her hair while humming softly

He sat up and looked at her. He liked it when she combed her hair because he liked her hair and he enjoyed seeing her take care of it. After a few moments of silence he spoke

"Morning Katara" he said softly and the girl turned to look at him

"Morning Aang. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay. How about you?"

"I slept great"

"Good" said the boy and after a few seconds of an awkward silence he reached for the side of his bag and presented the vase

"Happy anniversary Katara…" he said happily and smiled widely. Katara's eyes widened at the sight of the gift

"A panda lily…" she said with joy

"It's our first anniversary as a couple so I thought I should get you something…" said Aang shyly as he shrugged and blushed

Katara's smile widened at his words

"That's really sweet of you Aang… thank you…" she said and took the vase from his hands and inhaled the flower's scent

"It's beautiful…" she said and beamed at him with joy. She set it down beside her and wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and gazed at his eyes

"This is one of the things that make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world…" she said happily into his eyes as they both smiled

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world just by having you with me…" said the boy as they both smiled happily at his remark and closed the gap between their lips. They pressed their lips against each other as they savored the moment. Aang placed his hand in Katara's hair, getting drunk from its blueberry scent as she got drunk from the happiness and excitement the kiss sent through her body. When they desperately had to breathe they separated from the kiss and leaned their heads on each other…

_"I love you…"_ said Katara softly

_"I love you too…"_ replied Aang as he kissed her again briefly

"I always will…" he said happily as they both leaned backwards and cuddled up on their sleeping bags only to soon be taken away by a happy sleep…

To be continued…

Well there's another cute fluffy chapter. I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome


	5. Chapter 5 intimacy

Chapter 5 intimacy

This chapter goes back to the first one and expands the events in it

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Aang was standing on the balcony as the sun was setting down the horizon. As he watched the sun go down his love interest, Katara walked out of the tea shop to join him. He turned to look at her pretty face. She never looked better. She was wearing a green kimono and had a pink flower in her hair which went wonderful with her natural colors. Her skin was as nice as it always seemed to him; and her eyes... those big pretty blue eyes. Her blue orbs peered deeply into his and he could see a hint of shyness in them but also a lot of happiness compassion and love…

Feeling the need to express his affection to her he brought her into a hug which she gladly and warmly returned. He held her in his arms in a warm, loving embrace never wanting to let go. He felt he could stay like this forever and a part of him wanted to. After a few minutes he separated from the hug and looked her in the eyes. It seemed like he's peering into an infinite ocean of blue filled with emotions he thought were only his. Their faces inched closer to each other as their eyes slowly closed shut. He could feel her warm breath on his chin as he let his heart guide him towards her until their lips met for the first mutually wanted kiss of their lives. He felt an enormous feeling of euphoria and happiness and compassion overwhelm his heart, soul and body… he could feel his body temperature go up, he could feel his heartbeat accelerate; before long all he could think about was the feeling of her lips pressed against his, the flower scent of her hair and the close proximity between them…

Before long he found himself wrapping his arms around her neck and she did the same with his as they kissed not wanting to let go. They were so overwhelmed and happily addicted to the kiss and the feeling of it and of their close proximity and to each other's scent that they started breathing through their noses to prevent themselves from asphyxiating during the kiss…

Aang leaned forward and downward until they were both on their knees as they made out. Finally the need for air was no longer escapable and they finally parted by mere centimeters. They peered into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity and then Katara simply threw herself into her beloved's arms and sighed happily

"I love you Aang… with all my heart… I love you so much I can't even describe it…"

"I love you too Katara. I always have. I'll never stop loving you no matter what…" he said happily as she sighed with happiness and content

"Now we can be together…" she said happily

"Forever…" added Aang as Katara nodded happily into his shoulder as a single tear of happiness dropped out of her eye

"Yeah…"

"Forever…"

The couple sat there for another hour or so embracing each other in their arms until Aang had an idea. He wanted to do something special for his beloved Katara and he knew just the thing

"You want to come with me? I want to show you something"

"What?"

"It's a surprise" Aang said and smiled shyly, a small blush forming on his face

Katara laughed

"Yeah okay, I'll go with you. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere very special… to both of us…" he said and a curious look on Katara's face seemed to form

They walked out of the tea shop and got on Appa's back. They took off into the darkening sky and headed to a destination known only to Aang. As they flew Katara was sitting behind Aang with her arms wrapped around him as she rubbed the arrow on his head while he steered Appa. While passing by a few tall trees Aang reached his hand towards them and picked a few fruits for them to have. After a while they started to descend until they landed at grassy area with a river and a waterfall. They got off Appa's back and looked around

"Look familiar?" asked Aang

"A little but I can't put my finger on it"

"I think I can help you remember…"

"How?" asked Katara as she turned to face her loved one to see his hand reached towards her. In the dimly lit sky she could see he was holding something; something she once wore around her neck

"Aang? Is that?..." she began as he nodded happily at her

She reached her hand for his and held the necklace in her hands. It was made from flowers and had a pink one in its center. Aang made it for her after her mom's necklace got lost. Only now did she realize how much she appreciated it

"This is where you gave it to me…" said Katara and looked around as he nodded

"You never answered my question then"

"What do you mean?"

"How did I look" she added as Aang blushed again as she laughed

"I think you never looked prettier or better…" he said happily

"Really?"

"Really"

This seemed to make Katara reach a decision. She reached her hands for her neck and unlaced her mother's necklace and placed the one Aang made for her on her neck instead.

"How do I look now?" she asked

"Divine…" said Aang and leaned forward to kiss her once more, once parted they sat on the grass holding hands as the sky grew darker and darker...

Aang reached for his pocket and took out the fruits he picked earlier

"Care for a little picnic?" he asked and offered her the fruit. Katara simply smiled as she grabbed one of the fruits and kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled her head into his. He returned the gesture

"I'd love too" she said once they parted and kissed him on the lips once more as they lay down on their backs with their heads leaning on each other's shoulders while eating their little snack as they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms only to wake up a very happy couple indeed…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	6. Chapter 6 birthday

Chapter 6 birthday

It was New Year's Eve and the gang was camping out in front of a camp fire roasting some meat and marshmallows. The next day was going to be Katara's sixteenth birthday and Aang was preparing something special for her, in fact he will spend all night making it. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it. Before long it was time to go to sleep. Katara climbed into her tent and got into her sleeping bag, soon to be joined by Aang. They snuggled as they lay on the grass until Katara fell asleep. When he knew she was he gently let go of her not wanting to wake her up. He then reached for his pack and took out a blank sheet of paper in a frame, a bottle of glue, a water color kit and two packs of noodles. He then quietly walked out of the tent and sat on the grass with his ingredients at hand. He placed the paper on the ground and opened the bottle of glue and poured a thin line of it on a piece of noodle and placed it on the page. Once secured he did the same with another piece of noodle and then another. After a while a picture was starting to form but it still wasn't clear what. First a head, then a long flock of hair with a flower in it, then a pretty face with bright eyes and a small nose and nice shy smile. Then he created the neck part and then the torso and arms and hands. One of the hands was pointing at the figure's neck, emphasizing the presence of a necklace made of flowers and that was placed around it. By this point Aang was about a quarter of the way done with his work of art and he was exhausted. He assumed it was one in the morning or so and he knew he had a way to go before he could go to sleep if he wanted to finish it on time. During the next few hours Aang placed the stomach part and a pair of legs and small feet to go with them. He then placed some noodles to form an outline of dress. He looked at his artistic creation and wiped the sweat from his brow. He could see dawn kiss the horizon. He was almost done; now he just had to paint it and it would be ready. He opened his water color kit and his water pouch and used it to water the colors. He started with a slightly bright shade of brown and used it to paint the figure's face, arms and hands. He then cleaned his brush and then dipped it in the black color and used to paint the character's hair and her shoes. Next he used a grey color to a pint a stripe on her shoes and most of the flowers on her necklace except for the one in the center which he painted pink next. He used a dark shade of blue to paint the girl's dress and bright blue to paint her eyes. He used a faint shade of red to paint her lips and black again to paint her eyes lashes and eye brows. Finally he used a bright yellow color to paint the flower in her hair and put the brush down. He gazed at the work of art he made and blew on the paint gently to dry it up. He held in front of him and smiled tiredly but happily

"Happy birthday Katara. I hope you like this…"

He could now see the sun beginning to rise. Realizing his work was done he picked him his stuff and the portrait and placed the artistic equipment back in his pack and closed it gently. He then placed the painting behind his pack so it would be hard to see, crawled into his sleeping bag and yawned widely. Before long he was asleep but it wasn't long after that he was woken up by his beloved Katara

"Aang?"

He snorted in his sleep

"Aang wake up" she rubbed his shoulder gently

All Aang could do was make an incoherent groaning sound

"Aang are you okay?" asked the girl slightly concerned by his odd behavior

"Must… sleep…" he muttered tiredly without even opening his eyes

"What happened? You couldn't sleep last night?"

She got no answer. Aang has fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Half offended, half amused by his response she tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight Aangy…" she said and thought she saw Aang smile in his sleep. She got out of the tent to see the rest of group roasting eggs on a camp fire

"Hi guys" she said

"Good morning Katara" said Suki with a broad smile

"Good morning Baby sister" said Sokka as he turned to face her

"Happy birthday" he smiled and she smiled back at him

"Thanks Sokka"

"Happy birthday Katara" Suki beamed at her

"Yeah happy birthday sugar queen" said Toph while picking her toes

"Thanks guys" she beamed at them

Sensing the absence of one voice Toph spoke

"Where's twinkletows?" she asked

"He's asleep. Apparently he didn't sleep at night"

"Maybe he went outside to meditate. He does that a lot at night" said Sokka while pocking the eggs with a stick

"Yeah but he always wakes up okay. Why would he be more tired now than usual?"

"Maybe he's cheating on you and is sneaking out" teased Sokka

"Very funny Sokka. Aang would never do that"

"Whatever you say Sis, just saying…"

"Well I'm saying I'm gonna use my water bending to smack you upside the head of you don't cut it out. Aang would never cheat on me. I know it"

"Whatever you say Sis" said Sokka

"Don't worry Katara. I'm sure Aang has his reasons for sleeping in" said Toph

"You're probably right" said Katara and with that they sat down to eat their breakfast.

It was the early hours of the afternoon and Aang still hasn't woken up. Given the fact that it's her birthday she's a little frustrated she can't spend time with her boyfriend on this special day as the evening grew near her anger increased until she decided she had enough. She marched into the tent and approached Aang

"Aang wake up" she said rather sharply. Aang opened his eyes weakly and sat up

"Morning Katara"

"It's not morning anymore mister Avatar it's evening"

"What? How long was I out?"

"All day basically" said Katara annoyingly

"So why didn't you wake me up?"

"A part of me wanted to but another said I should let you sleep but enough is enough. I was looking forward to spending the day with you but now I can't because you were asleep through the whole thing!" yelled Katara with tears building up in her eyes

"Do you even know what day it is?" she asked with anguish as tears dropped down her cheeks. It was then that realization finally dawned upon him. His eyes widened in shock

"It's your birthday!' he remembered

"Yeah and not just any birthday, it's my sixteenth birthday. I was hoping to celebrate this birthday with you. We could have gone to the lake or something but you had to sleep all day because instead of sleeping last night you had to go do your stupid meditating or go on your long walks" yelled Katara as she sobbed

"Kataara I didn't sleep all night because I was busy making your gift" said Aang deeply offended by her outburst

It was a few seconds before his words sank in for her

"What?" she asked in slight shock

"I spent all night making a portrait of you out of noodles and then I painted it. By the time I finished it, it was morning. I did it during the night because I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know it will turn out like this…" said Aang and reached for the painting and presented it to Katara. Her eyes widened in shock and she placed her hand on her mouth

"I'm sorry I hurt you Katara and I would do anything to have a second chance to make you happy on your sixteenth birthday"

Katara sighed happily as another tear made its way down her cheek, only this time it was a tear of happiness

"You just did Aang. You have no idea how much it means to me that you worked so hard to make this for me for my birthday with all the heart and effort you put into it and that you gave up your night of sleep just for me…"

"So you like it?" asked Aang

Katara's eyes sparkled with tears of joy

"It's beautiful Aang; thank you" she said and gavee a warm grateful hug which he returned

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you Aang. II had no idea you slept this whole time because you were up all night making this for me. Can you forgive me?"

Aang tightened the embrace around her and stroked the back of her hair

"Of course my forever girl… of course… I'm sorry I slept through your birthday Katara. I promise we'll celebrate it properly next time"

"I'd like that Aang… very much…" said Katara as he held her in his arms. He then let go of her and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Once parted he said

"Happy birthday my forever girl…" he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Thanks Aangy. You're the greatest" she said as he brought her into another hug

"Katara"

"Hmm?"

"You still wanna go to the lake?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 scar

Chapter 7 scar

Aang and his friends were relaxing on a grassy hill. Sokka and Suki were taking a nap while Toph and Kartara were having a nice chat. Aang was sitting alone looking into the distance. After a while he decided to get up and walk around a little bit. While pacing, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the center of his back. He groaned in pain and tried to reach his scar with hands to try and sooth the pain. He wriggled around trying to reach it which caught his friends' attention. His friends looked at him weirdly as he wriggled around like a worm to trying to hug itself. At some point Aang tried rubbing his back against a nearby tree which seemed to help for a few seconds but he then poked his scar against a pointy twig on the bark of the tree. Aang screamed in pain and used earth bending against the tree to vent his frustration. By now his friends realized what was going on and Katara carefully approached him but not before a big branch fell off the tree because it was shaken from the rock and before Aang could protect himself the branch landed right on his head rendering him unconscious

"Aang!" she yelled and ran towards him but not before another branch detached from the tree and landed with the sharp point first right onto Aang's scar. The branch fell on its side and rolled off Aang's back and onto the ground. Katara ran towards him accompanied by the rest of the group. She flipped Aang onto his back and held his head in her arms

"Aang? Can you hear me?" she asked as Aang's eyes rolled loosely in their sockets. She placed her ear near his chest and let out a sigh of relief

"He's alive. Just unconscious" she said and let his head rest on her lap for a while. After about five minutes he groaned and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and it took it while to move back into focus. He saw Katara's concerned eyes hover over his head. He could see the expression on them go from worried to hopeful and relived.

"Katara?" he asked incoherently

"Yeah hon it's me"

"Why are you upside down?" he asked

"I'm not upside down. Your head is resting on my lap, that's all"

"Wha?..." asked Aang as he looked around. He could see his friends look at him worriedly. His eyes focused on Sokka

"You and your boyfriend look a lot alike. Are you family?" he asked goofily

"We're family but we're not a couple. You're my boyfriend remember?" asked Katara

"What? Boyfriend?" asked Aang as he tried to remember but was struck with a terrible migraine. He groaned in pain and placed his hand on his head

"Take it easy Aang you got a big hit on the head" said Katara

Aang groaned in pain as he grabbed his head. He then felt a surge of nausea about to explode out of his mouth. He quickly sat up and vomited on the grass. He then lay back on Katara's lap. Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"Aang you need to relax. You've had a concussion" said Katara

"I am relaxing. I'm lying on the grass"

Katara exchanged looks with everyone else

"Aang, you're not laying on the grass. Your head is resting on my lap"

Aang now seemed more focused

"Your lap?" he said sharply as he blushed deeply

"It's okay Aang. Just calm down" she reassured him and he nodded. She then inspected his head to find a big bruise on it. She shook her head at it

"Listen Aang you got hit pretty bad. I'm gonna try to use waterbending to try and heal you"

"Whatever you say… sweetie pie…" said Aang dreamily. Katara blushed slightly at the nickname and focused her attention on his head. She opened her water pouch and used the water to try and heal the bruise. The swelling went down but the mark was still red. She tried to heal it completely but without success. She turned her attention back to him and said

"Aang I got rid of the swelling but the bruise is still there. I can't do much more than that"

"Thanks Katara" he said tiredly. Her eyes perked up when she heard him call her name

"You recognized me" she said happily

"Of course I did. You're my forever girl"

Katara smiled at this

"Good to have you back Aangy" she said

"Thanks" he said. It was then that he realized that his back was slightly wet. He groaned in pain as he reached for his back again

"My scar… I think I opened my scar…" he groaned

"Flip over" Katara told him and inspected his back. She could see his scar was bleeding and the wound was fresh. She used more water to clean to the wound and the rest to put pressure on it until the bleeding stopped. Sokka brought some bandages and Katara wrapped them around her hurt boyfriend's back which seemed to ease his pain

"Thank you Katara" he said after letting out a sigh of relief

"You're welcome Aang. You know I'm happy to help"

"I know" he said and let out a big yawn

"I think I still have the concussion. I need to sleep" Katara nodded with understanding. She set him down on the grass as he fell asleep. She asked Toph to make a tent for her and Aang and she gladly complied. During the next few days Aang slept most of the time and only woke up for meals and to use the bathroom. Then one morning he didn't wake up. Katara tried shaking him awake but he wouldn't open his eyes. She checked to see if he was breathing again and was shocked to find out that he has rapid and hollow breaths. Something was clearly wrong and she had to find out what, fast" she flipped him on his back and looked at the bandages. She could see yellow puss surround the wound and realized what happened

"Oh no, his scar got infected" she flipped him back on his back again and cupped his cheek

"Aang can you hear me?"

He didn't answer. Katara could feel tears build up in her eyes. She was beginning to fear the worst. She flipped him over again and removed the bandages. She tried several times to get rid of the puss but without success. She realized she needed medicine. She flipped him over again and cupped his cheeks

"Hang in there Aang. You're gonna be okay" she said eagerly and wiped the sweat off his brow. She got up and darted out of the tent and headed for the nearest market place. She ran as fast as she could down the hill. After ten minutes she reached the market place and darted for the pharmacy. She stopped in front of the merchant's desk and panted profusely while resting on her knees. When she found her breath, she extended two coins and said

"Two healing creams please" she said

Sensing the urgency of the situation the merchant asked no questions and gave her what she wanted. When she was about to give him her money he shook his head

"No charge. Just got this medicine to your friend as fast as possible"

Katara was still panting when he said that

"Thank you" she managed to say between breathes and darted back to the camp. She ran up the mountain until she reached the top. She ran for Aang's tent and got inside. She opened the cup of cream and used a good amount of it on Aang's scar and the puss seemed to go away. She flipped him on his back and looked at him

"Aang" she asked nervously. He didn't respond. She listened to his breathing again. She was relieved to hear he was breathing a little more naturally now. She sighed with relief and lay beside him waiting for him to wake up. She sighed with melancholy as she started to cry. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed softly until she fell asleep. Later that night Aang opened his eyes feeling as good as new. He then noticed the smell of Katara's hair. He looked to his right to see Katara sleeping beside him. He was then shocked to see tear marks on her face. He extended his finger and used its tip to stroke Katara's cheek. She opened her eyes to meet his

"Aang?" she said tiredly

Aang!" she cried with joy and hugged him

"You're okay…" she said happily

"Never better" said Aang

"I'm glad"

"Oh Aang I was so worried about you. When your scar got infected I thought you were gonna die"

"I'm okay Katara. There's no need to worry anymore…" he said and Katara smiled

"Katara?"

'Hmm?"

"I think we both could use a good night sleep" katara smiled again as she hugged him more tightly

"Sounds good to me…" she said as they fell asleep in each other's arms…

To be continued…


End file.
